Tommy Robinson
Tommy Robinson (Luton, 27 november 1982; echte naam: Stephen Christopher Yaxley-Lennon) is een Britse journalist, schrijver en politiek activist. Hij is medeoprichter en voormalig leider van de English Defence League (EDL). Robinson brak met de EDL in oktober 2013. Op dit moment zit Robinson een gevangenisstraf uit van 13 maanden voor minachting van het hof. Hij kreeg deze straf voor het filmen van verdachten in een rechtszaak over zedenmisdrijven. In sommige gevallen verbiedt de Engelse justitie publicaties over een lopende rechtszaak om beïnvloeding van de jury te voorkomen. De arrestatie van Robinson en het publicatieverbod over zijn rechtszaak zorgde voor ophef in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Levensloop Robinson werd geboren als Stephen Christopher Yaxley in Luton. In een interview op BBC Radio Five live in 2010, zei hij dat zijn ouders Ierse immigranten waren. Zijn moeder die werkte in een bakkerij, hertrouwde toen Robinson nog jong was; zijn stiefvader, Thomas Lennon, wiens achternaam hij aannam, werkte in de lokale autofabriek. Robinson is getrouwd en is de vader van drie kinderen. Na de middelbare school solliciteerde Robinson naar een leerlingschap met daaraan gekoppeld een studie luchtvaarttechniek op de luchthaven van Luton: "Ik kreeg een plek waar zeshonderd mensen op gesolliciteerd hadden en waarvan ze er vier aannamen". Hij behaalde zijn diploma in 2003 na een studie van vijf jaar, maar moest zijn carrière opgeven nadat hij was veroordeeld na een vechtpartij met een politieman in burger. Hij had nu een strafblad en na de veiligheidsmaatregelen als gevolg van de aanslagen op 11 september 2001 kon hij niet meer op de luchthaven werken. Robinson sloot zich aan bij de British National Party in 2004, maar verliet de partij na een jaar. In een interview op de BBC in juni 2013 zei hij hierover: "Ik wist niet dat niet-blanken geen lid konden worden. Ik was lid geworden, zag wat het was, het was niets voor mij". English Defence League Robinson was betrokken bij een groep genaamd United Peoples of Luton, die gevormd werd als reactie op een protestmars in 2009. De protestmars was gericht tegen Engelse troepen die terugkwamen van de oorlog in Afghanistan. De protestmars tegen de Britse soldaten was georganiseerd door de islamistische groepen Al-Muhajiroun en Ahlis Sunnah wal Jamaah. In augustus 2009, werd hij de leider van de nieuw opgerichte English Defence League met zijn neef, Kevin Carroll, als tweede man. Robinson richtte vervolgens ook de European Defence League op, een coördinatie orgaan van gelijksoortige groeperingen als de EDL in andere Europese landen. Arrestaties Tijdens zijn voorzitterschap van de EDL is Robinson naar eigen zeggen regelmatig bedreigd door tegenstanders. Robinson zelf was ook enige malen betrokken bij vechtpartijen en werd hiervoor gearresteerd. Hij werd in 2011 veroordeeld voor "bedreiging en belediging" bij een gevecht tussen voetbalsupporters van Luton Town en Newport County. Robinson was een van de leiders van de groep Lutonfans. Hij kreeg een taakstraf en een stadionverbod van drie jaar. In april 2011 werd Robinson beschuldigd van het aanvallen van een man tijdens een EDL-demonstratie in Lancashire. Robinson werd opnieuw gearresteerd tijdens een EDL-demonstratie in Londen in de wijk Tower Hamlets in september 2011 voor het overtreden van de voorwaarden voor de borgtocht van de eerder genoemde arrestatie. Robinson begon een hongerstaking en zei dat hij een politiek gevangene was en hij weigerde het eten van wat hij dacht wat halal vlees was. Een aantal EDL-supporters protesteerden voor de gevangenis tijdens zijn hechtenis. Eind september werd hij vrijgelaten maar later weer gearresteerd voor het geven van een kopstoot aan een mede EDL-lid. Hiervoor kreeg hij 12 weken gevangenisstraf. Robinson verklaarde later dat de aanval gebeurde vanwege een confrontatie met een neonazi die zich bij de EDL had aangesloten. In november 2011 organiseerde Robinson een protest op het dak van het hoofdkantoor van de FIFA in Zürich tegen de regel dat het nationale team van Engeland het herdenkingssymbool in de vorm van een klaproos (Remembrance poppy) niet op het shirt mocht dragen. Hiervoor kreeg hij een boete van £3,000 en zat hij drie dagen in de gevangenis. In oktober 2012 werd Robinson gearresteerd vanwege het proberen de VS binnen te reizen op het paspoort van een vriend. Hiervoor kreeg hij 10 maanden gevangenisstraf. Na zijn vrijlating vertelde Robinson aan de BBC dat hij met afschuw constateerde dat onder de leden van de EDL nu veel racisten en neonazi's waren. Weg bij de EDL In april 2012 nam Robinson deel aan een reeks televisieprogramma's van de BBC, The Big Questions, waarin rechts extremisme werd belicht. Mo Ansar, een Britse politiek commentator van Pakistaanse komaf, nam deel aan hetzelfde programma en nodigde hem uit voor een etentje samen met zijn familie. Dit resulteerde in een reeks van ontmoetingen met discussies over de islam, gevolgd door de BBC. Dit leidde uiteindelijk tot de documentaire When Tommy met Mo. Robinson en Ansar bezochten de denktank Quilliam waarbij Robinson getuige was van een debat tussen Quilliams voorzitter, Maajid Nawaz, en Ansar over mensenrechten. Op 8 oktober 2013, hield Quilliam een persconferentie samen met Robinson en EDL's tweede man Kevin Carroll om aan te kondigen dat beiden de EDL hadden verlaten. Robinson zei dat hij reeds langer had overwogen de EDL te verlaten vanwege zijn zorgen over rechts extremisme in de beweging. Robinson verklaarde dat zijn doel nog steeds was het tegengaan van de islam als ideologie, maar met democratische middelen, niet met geweld. Gevangenisstraf voor hypotheekfraude In november 2012 werd Robinson aangeklaagd voor fraude in relatie tot een hypotheekaanvraag. Hij bekende gedeeltelijk schuld en kreeg een gevangenisstraf van 18 maanden. Robinson werd in de gevangenis diverse malen aangevallen door medegevangenen van islamitische komaf. In reactie op dit nieuws schreef Maajid Nawaz een verzoek aan minister van Justitie, Chris Grayling om de situatie van Tommy Robinson in de gevangenis met spoed te verbeteren. Na dit incident werd Robinson verplaatst naar een andere gevangenis. In juni 2014 kwam Robinson voorwaardelijk vrij. De voorwaarden hadden geen relatie met hypotheekfraude maar bestonden eruit dat hij geen contact zou hebben met de EDL tot het einde van zijn oorspronkelijke straf, juni 2015. In oktober 2014 zou hij een lezing houden in Oxford, maar werd teruggebracht naar de gevangenis omdat hij de voorwaarden van zijn vrijlating zou hebben geschonden. Een maand later werd hij weer vrijgelaten. De aanklacht voor hypotheekfraude werd door islamcritici gezien als een voorwendsel met als uiteindelijk doel Tommy Robinson het zwijgen op te leggen. Activiteiten als journalist na zijn vrijlating 2014–2017 Robinson sprak uiteindelijk op 26 november 2014 voor de Oxford Union. Hij bekritiseerde politici, de media, en de politie bepaalde zaken niet te willen aanpakken uit angst om islamofoob genoemd te worden. Hij beweerde dat Woodhill prison, de eerste gevangenis waar hij in zat tijdens zijn straf voor hypotheekfraude, een ISIS-trainingskamp was geworden en dat radicalen in de cellen regeerden. Later raakte hij betrokken bij de anti-islamdemonstraties van PEGIDA, en kondigde in december 2015 de oprichting van een Britse afdeling aan. Tijdens het bijwonen van een PEGIDA demonstratie in Utrecht in 2015 verklaarde Tommy Robinson dat de Europese cultuur in gevaar is gebracht door “onechte vluchtelingen die geen intentie hebben om zich aan te passen”. Hij zei: “Er is een reden dat de Britse staat angst voor mij heeft. Het is omdat ik mensen kan samenbrengen en we beginnen aan een nieuwe periode waarbij we ons verenigingen tegen de islamisatie van onze naties”. In 2016 bezocht Robinson het Europees Kampioenschap voetbal, en droeg een shirt dat ISIS belachelijk maakte. De Engelse politie verbood hem vervolgens voetbalwedstrijden te bezoeken. Zijn advocaat Alison Gurden beschuldigde de politie van een campagne van pesterijen, en zei dat juist de politie zelf hiermee alle moslims gelijk had getrokken met ISIS. In september trok een rechter de aanklacht in en noemde het bewijs vaag en gefabriceerd. In februari 2017 werd Robinson correspondent voor de The Rebel Media, een Canadese rechtse website met nieuws en politiek commentaar. In mei 2017, werd hij gearresteerd voor minachting van het hof nadat hij geprobeerd had beklaagden te filmen die het gebouw van de rechtszaal binnen gingen. In Engeland speelt al langer een aantal zedenzaken, waarbij met name moslimmannen van Pakistaanse komaf Britse minderjarige meisjes hebben verkracht en tot prostitutie gedwongen. Hierbij is vaak de beschuldiging geuit dat de politie niet durfde op te treden uit angst om mogelijk als racistisch gezien te worden. Robinson werd veroordeeld en kreeg een voorwaardelijke straf. Volgens de rechter in de zaak, ging het hier niet om vrijheid van meningsuiting of politieke correctheid, maar om de verzekering dat de rechtszaak correct en eerlijk uitgevoerd kan worden, zonder dat de jury door de media beïnvloed wordt. Arrestatie in 2018 publicatieverbod over deze arrestatie Op 25 mei 2018 werd hij gearresteerd voor 'ordeverstoring' terwijl hij rechtstreeks verslag deed nabij een rechtbank in Leeds. Ook deze rechtszaak ging over een zedenzaak waarbij Pakistaanse bendes minderjarige meisjes tot prostitutie dwongen. Vanwege het vermeend overtreden van de voorwaarden van zijn eerdere veroordeling werd meteen een gevangenisstraf van 13 maanden opgelegd. Dit alles gebeurde in een tijdsbestek van enkele uren. Robinson had daarbij geen gelegenheid zijn normale advocaat te raadplegen en werd vertegenwoordigd door een pro-deoadvocaat. Bovendien werd een mediaverbod ingesteld omtrent zijn arrestatie. Deze gebeurtenissen leidden tot een golf van verontwaardiging in de sociale media, tot protestacties voor Downing Street, de ambtswoning van de Britse premier, en tot kritiek van populistische partijen in Engeland, Nederland en Duitsland. In Nederland werden er schriftelijke vragen gesteld door de PVV aan de Nederlandse minister van Buitenlandse Zaken. Externe links * Tommy Robinson Online (persoonlijke website) * Video van Tommy Robinson at Oxford Union Society * YouTube kanaal * Tommy Robinson livestream en arrestatie aan het Leeds Crown Court, 25 mei 2018 Categorie:Brits activist